


Enderhermit Notes

by Runtbug5



Series: Enderhermit Universe [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Songs of War (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runtbug5/pseuds/Runtbug5
Summary: Notes, character studies, and possibly oneshots on everything in the Enderhermit Universe.
Series: Enderhermit Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122959
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

So... you might be wondering what this is. Maybe you just found this randomly on AO3 or you read Enderhermit. This book will basically be the behind the scenes of everything in the Enderhermit Universe or the EHU.

This will have notes and possibly some oneshots happening in the EHU. This goes for everything from comparing how objects work between Ardonia and everywhere else to character studies to find out more of likes, dislikes, and fun facts on characters. The oneshots will be on things canon to the EHU but aren't important to the overall story of it.

This book will be heavily effected by _**you the reader**_. What mean you can request character studies or object comparisons. I will even accept requests for oneshots on the series but, be warned that it might not get written if it doesn't fit with the canon.

This chapter has all the same background notes as the first chapter in Enderhermit which, because the creation of this book, might get remove later on. Let me know if you want that or not.

You've might have noticed I said everything that happens in the Enderhermit Universe. As in, it won't just be the Enderhermit. I have ideas for other books that are happening during the events of Enderhermit but, won't be discovered until later on in Enderhermit. The books will be side stories to Enderhermit.

Notes

  * There were originally two worlds. All other worlds are a mixture of the two worlds. Not all worlds are an even split copy of the two worlds.
  * One of the two original worlds is called Hub World.
    * The other world is Ardonia
    * Most people are from Hub World and travel out but, there are a few people that come from the other worlds.
  * Mojang exists acting almost like the council of admins you see in other Hermitcraft stories.
    * The "developers" are a group of admins that monitor the coding of the worlds looking for new things being created and announce them.
      * Example: Developer Agnus sees that the overall nether coding is different from before and dives deeper. She sees that new biomes are starting to form in the nether.
  * Minecon/Minecraft Live exists as a meeting of owners, admins, and representatives of servers to discuss what is happening. The public portion of the event serves as letting the public know anything they need to know from the Minecon meeting and where the developers tell about the changes coming.
    * The event happens in Hub World.
  * People don't believe that Ardonia exists. Most believe the other worlds are just copies of Hub World but have changed drastically. Some worlds that are closer to being similar to Ardonia have myths and legends about its existence. Only a few worlds believe it exists. There is only one way to travel between Ardonia and other worlds
  * Crafting tables exist in all worlds but the two originals. Many of the Minecraft items came from Ardonia but, they work differently. For example: in Minecraft, beacons give you buffs while in Songs of War they allow you to teleport to others. If you have a beacon from Ardonia it will act like the ones in Songs of War. If you have one from any other world it will act like the ones in normal Minecraft
  * Respawn does exist in most worlds. The two main worlds don't have respawning so if you die, you die. There is a small chance in worlds that do have respawning that it could be permadeath. The only way to guarantee a respawn is to use a respawn anchor.
  * The usual way to travel to other worlds is by a portal (think about how the Hermits traveled from season 5 to season 6). When you travel to another world to other worlds the stuff you have doesn't transfer over (clothes do though, not armor). The only way to keep the stuff you have while traveling through worlds is by the second way of traveling.
  * Lag: It exists. How does it work? No one knows. People just know it causes themselves and the world to slow down. It is still caused by entities, redstone, and Mumbo.
  * People wear communicators on their wrists to talk to each other
  * Most YouTubers don't make videos but some of them do. Most that are well known are known because of events that are recorded like Minecraft Championship. Some of the Hermits are well known because they make some videos but the videos they do are like Grian's building videos or Mumbo's redstone tutorials. Some are well known for pictures they post on social media like Bdubs posting a picture of his cliff with a castle. Some YouTubers do video almost like a vlog.
  * Everyone's name is the name that they and others call themselves. Example: Smallishbeans goes by his real name Joel so his name would be something like Joel Beans while Mumbo Jumbo goes by his username Mumbo so he would be Mumbo Jumbo. (Should I do another author's note with people's names?)
  * Going to be mostly Grian-centric. His backstory, along with the other members of Evo SMP, has two backstories, the real backstory and the story they made up.
    * The real story will be revealed in the story
    * The made-up story is that they were originally born in Wynncraft and had adventure parties that they traveled around in. There was an accident that caused some of their friends (Taurtis) to die so they decided to create a world for them to live in. They called the world Evolution, Evo for short. They were attacked by a group of hackers called Watchers that ended up killing more of their friends. After this, they all went separate ways and joined other servers.



Notes on Ardonia

  * This is happening around 100 years-ish after the events of Songs of War
  * Senn is still the leader of the Voltaris Clan
    * He was also given Galleous's song and is now the person who can make obsidian armor
  * After the Second Great War, the Enderknights grew bigger than it had ever been before 
    * To deal with the size of the Enderknights, they travel around Ardonia in small groups
    * They try to help anyone in any way they can




	2. Character Study: Grian

**Full Name:** Grian Voltaris AKA Grian Xelqua

**Species:** NA (at the very least has some part human)

**Home World:** Ardinia

**Family:** NA

**Skills:**

  * Blacksmithing: learned in Ardonia
    * Taught himself how to forge netherite
  * Fighting: learned in Ardonia
  * Building: learned in Wynncraft and traveling in the worlds
  * Flying: learned in Ardonia and Hermitcraft
  * Pranks: born with it



**Weapon Choice:** Swords; occasionally throwing knives; explosions(from previously said weapons); any weapon he can get his hands on

  * Notable weapons:
    * Dreamslayer- a diamond sword slightly inspired by the sword style of humans in Ardonia but has a main base style of Ardoni's. Has a enchantment that shows as a red glow on the weapon with explosions coming off. Enchantment allows the sword to hit something and, if the user chooses to, causes the thing that was hit to explode.
    * Throwing knives- a set of iron throwing knives that are unique compared to other knifes but match all of Grian's personal knives. Have a weak enchantment that shows as small explosions. The enchantment causes each knife that causes it to explode on impact. The enchantment makes the knives a one time use. Grian rarely used the knives because of personal preference of swords and… bad experiences with knives causing him to stop making and using knives.
    * TBA (no spoilers but you are all free to guess what type of weapon or what weapon)



**Fun Facts:**

  * He sees a lot of the objects in the worlds or being useless and/or have a weird use for them.
    * When he got introduced to beacons he thought they were completely useless because they don't allow teleportation to other beacons. It took a lot of convincing over many months to get Grian to see some value in them.
  * Flys differently with an elytra.(AN: I know nothing on flight mechanics)
    * If you look at how someone usually flys in game with an elytra, you will see that if they start slowing down the player will start kicking their legs.
    * Grian always keeps his legs together and tries to make them almost mimic a tail. He often has his wings slightly folded closer together pointing back to try to have less air resistance so he can go faster.
    * Grian taught Bdubs how to fly in the upside-down when he was struggling to land on his houses doorway. Bdubs now flies similarly to Grian.
  * Speaks with a slight Ardoni accent.
    * If you notice when Grian is speaking, he tends to not use abbreviations when he speaks. (If you are wondering how that makes it an Ardoni accent, there was one behind the scenes or a hangout livestream; I don't remember what one it was, I just remember it so it might not be one hundred percent accurate; where it was talked about how the Ardoni speak more in a proper way)
  * He loves peas
    * Come to the county side



**Other Facts that aren't Necessarily Fun**

  * Never been to the original Nether.
    * His first time to the Nether was during his travels through the worlds.
  * Doesn't like going to the End.
    * Grian loves the End but seeing the flat lifeless End islands that occupy the Ends throughout the worlds just gives him homesickness. He usually tries to avoid going to the End.




End file.
